1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sitting orthosis, which is provided with a contact surface where the user of the sitting orthosis makes contact with the sitting orthosis, from a representation of the contact surface of the sitting orthosis, and to a sitting orthosis manufactured in such a manner.
2) Discussion of the Prior Art
A sitting orthosis is a chair for supporting a person with an anomalous anatomy in a comfortable position. A known anatomical abnormality for which a sitting orthosis is applied is a curvature of the spine, also referred to as scoliosis or kyphosis. The contact or support surface with which such a sitting orthosis supports the person positioned therein is usually made to measure for the person, whereby a contact surface is obtained between the person and the orthosis with a pressure distribution which is as homogeneous as possible. Not only can the person hereby be accommodated in the sitting orthosis with a good sitting comfort, the body parts of the person also enjoy a good support, this preventing a deterioration in the anatomical abnormality in the longer term.
The present invention is based on the availability of the coordinates of a contact surface for an orthosis, either in digital form or in a physical form, for instance in the form of an impression. For the acquiring of such an impression reference is made to Netherlands Patent Application No. NL-C-2002944, and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/322,987, filed concurrently with the present patent application.
According to the prior art an orthosis is manufactured by making an impression of a negative form of the contact surface. A physical form of the impression, from which a contact surface can be obtained, must thus be present for this purpose. Such a method for obtaining a contact surface for a sitting orthosis has a limited accuracy, which may be to the detriment of the comfort of the user and may in the longer term cause a deterioration in the anatomical abnormality. The contact surface is then usually provided with a relatively thick cushion layer. The above stated drawback is hereby only partially obviated, since such a cushion layer provides insufficient support.
The object of the invention is to provide such a method, wherein at least one of the above stated drawbacks is obviated.